


Is your name Jingle Bells? Because you look like you go all the way!

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Is your name Jingle Bells? Because you look like you go all the way!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicelittle/gifts).



“Jonginnie, place it to the left slightly. Actually I change my mind…maybe it would look better on the other side,” Kyungsoo whined, a pout forming on his delicate features. 

It had already been four hours of his husband barking orders at him and Jongin was getting tired and his patience was running thin. Christmas was Kyungsoo’s favourite time of the year and Jongin didn’t want anything to ruin it for him. This Christmas was particularly special since it would be their first together as a married couple. So despite how difficult Kyungsoo was being, Jongin held his tongue. He always indulged his precious baby anyway. 

“Actually maybe it did look better on the left…” Kyungsoo said indecisively. Jongin huffed and stepped away from the tree. “What are you doing? We aren’t done yet,” he whined as Jongin walked over to the sofa where Kyungsoo was sat comfortably, wrapped up warm in a winter throw. 

“Baby, Soo, I love you but we’ve been at this for hours. Please, I need a break. I need some Soo love,” he said while wrapping his arms around his petite husband, a breathtaking smile spread across his tanned skin.   
Kyungsoo huffed loudly, pushing at Jongin’s arms in an attempt to escape his vice-like grip. “Nini, get off. You are crushing meeeeeeee with your huge body, I can’t breathe,” he shouted exasperatedly.

Jongin laughed throatily, shifting away from his husband’s neck and tilting his head to look him in the eyes before whispering, “I thought you like my huge body on top of you. You certainly weren’t complaining last night, or am I mistaken?” he taunted.

Kyungsoo’s face flushed noticeably and Jongin smirked enjoying the effect he still had on his precious partner even after being together for six years. He leaned forward to press a kiss to his husband’s plush heart shaped lips that stayed unmoving, a look of pure derision on his face. Despite feeling wronged, Kyungsoo puckered his lips as his taller husband leaned his body over him in a gentle embrace. Just as their lips made contact, a high pitched ringting screamed through the entire apartment startling them both apart. Jongin leaned back creating distance between them as Kyungsoo eagerly jumped off the sofa and ran out of the room and down the hallway to answer the phone. Jongin sat back pondering quietly to himself why his beautiful husband didn’t display the same level of enthusiasm when it came to decorating the tree which they were supposed to do together.

Kyungsoo’s enthusiastic voice then echoed throughout the apartment “Hello, this is the Kim residence. Kyungsoo speaking.” As annoyed as he was by the events of the night, Jongin couldn’t begrudge Kyungsoo for long when he heard the phone greeting, a huge grin forming on his face as his heart filled to the brim with warmth and love. They were the Kim’s, Kim Jongin and his husband, Kim Kyungsoo. 

The smile however was wiped clean off his face when he heard the words, “Oh Suho hyung! How are you?” Jongin’s heart sank and he dropped his head into his hands. It was Suho, talkative and protective Suho, the one who had been ringing and checking up on them every single day since they had broken up for Christmas. 

As well as being the first Christmas that they would be spending alone together as a married couple, it was also the first one since they had come out as a couple to the whole world and therefore held a lot of meaning to the both of them. They had decided to come out after their six year anniversary because they were sick and tired of hiding their love from the world. 

The times were changing and they had hoped that the public would react well to the news. Jongin could remember holding Kyungsoo’s trembling hand as they announced their engagement at the end of the last Exo’rdium concert in Seoul. They had feared the worst, ridicule and intolerance, but the fans and the South Korean public had embraced their love. They had even been dubbed SM’s power couple with Kyungsoo gaining recognition as an actor and Jongin opening up his own dance studio under SM’s brand. As a couple, they were the envy of everyone. Fans would come up to them at fansigns and tell them how lucky they are to have found each other. In those moments they would quickly glance at each other and thank their lucky stars that they had. 

They had married quickly and quietly with only family and close friends present. Jongin had said that he just wanted to make it official and Kyungsoo had never cared for any of the extravagance that came with weddings. He had preferred to spend the money on a family home for them and their dogs. So it was a small affair with lots of merriment and laughter, just like any other simple couple in love. 

After the wedding they bought an apartment close to SM headquarters and the members treated it as their second dorm. Jongin thought that it was nice to have something of their own that they purchased together. A home with solid foundations that they could come back to when the rest of their world felt like it was made on shifting sand. A safe haven for their entwined souls to recuperate. 

Due to their insanely busy schedules, finding time to spend together had become rare, so they decided that the few days break that they got over Christmas would be spent together without any interruptions. They had every intention of savouring this time before the award season kicked off and promotions for their winter album started. No distractions. That was the promise they made to each other. Jongin was now reminiscing about how serious Kyungsoo’s expression was when they made that promise as he hears his husband animatedly discussing present ideas with their band leader. He sighed looking back at the half finished tree.

Jongin dejectedly headed back towards the large fir and added more baubles, this time paying a lot less attention to the aesthetics. He heard Kyungsoo’s deep laugh echo through their apartment and he sighed. He wanted Kyungsoo to laugh with him, not Suho. Jongin desperately wanted to see the elder’s soft, pearlescent cheeks rise and his lips form that beautiful heart shape that had captivated him since the first time he saw it. He pouted as he placed the large green bauble, which Kyungsoo had enthusiastically picked when they were shopping online, at the back of the tree just to spite his petite husband. 

Another bellowing laugh ripped through the apartment. “Hyung! Of course you guys should come over for dinner. There will be plenty of food for all of us. Don’t worry about it. It’ll be fun!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, his deep chocolaty voice making it’s way to Jongin’s ears. 

Jongin huffed as the rage built up inside his chest. Not only did he have to share their first Christmas as a married couple with his band mates but now Kyungsoo had volunteered to share the fried chicken that Kyungsoo had made to his exact preference with them as well. 

Jongin was livid and all of his rage was directed to the love of his life. He wanted justice…but how? Mindlessly, he reached his hand into the decorations box and picked up the next ornament to decorate the tree with. As he looked at the object in his large calloused hand, he got a wicked idea, a wonderfully wicked idea. Smiling like the Grinch after he had stolen Christmas from the oblivious Whos in Whoville, Jongin decided that he would also ensnare his husband into a trap and perfectly exact his revenge…I mean execute justice. 

Leaning against the wall by the door to the main living area, Jongin waited patiently, the Christmas decoration held tightly in his grasp. After five minutes or so of waiting and plotting he heard the phone being placed back onto the receiver and the padding of small feet on the hardwood floor. A smirk formed on Jongin’s face as he revelled in what was to come. His unsuspecting husband walked back into the room, a warm smile on his face. He sharply turned left when he felt Jongin’s presence by the door. Like a deer in headlights, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he fixed his gaze on Jongin’s face.

“Hyung, you invited the guys over for dinner?” he asked innocently, no hint of displeasure on his features.   
“Aw yeah. Suho hyung and Hunnie sounded bored so I invited them around for dinner and once Jongdae and Minseok hyung heard, they asked to come too. They’ll be here in an hour or so. It should be fun, Jonginnie,” he chuckled. 

Jongin faked a smile as he walked towards his husband until he towered over him with his larger frame. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Dinner is an hour, Jagiya…” 

Kyungsoo shivered slightly as the warm breath made contact with his ear. “Y-y-yeah, like I said, they’ll be here in an hour or so,” Kyungsoo said timidly as he could see Jongin’s eyes becoming darker.

“That’s plenty of time then,” Jongin said as he slid passed his small husband and went to the tree adjusting one of the baubles mindlessly.

“Time for w-w-what?” Kyungsoo murmured. The ambiguity in Jongin’s words was starting to worry him.   
“Well since you decided to invite our members even though this is supposed to be our alone time, our healing time, I’m just going to have to get my fill of you before they get here. Don’t you agree, Hyung?” Jongin taunted turning back around, looking Kyungsoo up and down.

Anticipation and worry filled Kyungsoo as he sensed that he wasn’t going to enjoy what his husband had in   
store for him or rather that Jongin would enjoy it too much. Either way, things were going south quickly. 

Out of desperation Kyungsoo tried to reason with his husband, “Nini, I’m sorry. I should have asked but I thought it would be nice for us all to spend some time together over Christmas. I didn’t think it through and I should have checked with you first, I’m sorry Jagiya.” He then put on his most adorable pout and widened his deep brown eyes in the hopes of melting Jongin’s heart. 

Jongin reached over and held one of Kyungsoo’s cheeks in his hand, squishing it ever so slightly. He lowered his body so that they were at eye level and then raised his other arm above Kyungsoo’s head. He leaned closer until their noses were almost touching and stared his husband in the eyes before whispering, “Apology accepted, baby. Now look what I found.” He wiggled his fingers around a bit causing Kyungsoo to shift his gaze to the hand that was hovering above their heads. Between Jongin’s fingers was a small bundle of plants tied together with a lovely bow. 

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched and his cheeks reddened slightly. It’s not that Kyungsoo was shy when it came to physical intimacy but when it happened unexpectedly he often reacted like an inexperienced handmaid. Jongin thoroughly enjoyed those moments and therefore found the soft pink that was currently dusting Kyungsoo’s cheeks immensely satisfying. He licked his lips, feeling his cock hardening in his pants just from the anticipation of what was to come. 

While Jongin couldn’t shift his eyes from his husbands face, Kyungsoo couldn’t take his gaze away from the mistletoe hanging above his head. Jongin hadn’t made a single move since he pointed out the mistletoe and the anticipation was killing him. 

Jongin could see the cogs working in Kyungsoo’s mind as he imagined every possible dirty thing Jongin would do with the mistletoe. He could see Soo’s member getting excited at the prospects. After it had been long enough Jongin simply leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheeks, breaking off the staring contest he was having with the mistletoe. The kiss only lasted a beat and Jongin cleanly pulled away, lowering his arm and walking away. It was only after he had left that Kyungsoo noticed that he had barely been breathing throughout the whole exchange. But was that it??? He couldn’t believe that Jongin built up the anticipation and then left him alone, with a small problem between his legs no less. 

Not really understanding the situation he was in, Kyungsoo turned around and followed Jongin. His muscular husband was walking down the hallway of their apartment and into their bedroom. Jongin placed the mistletoe on the bed and then removed his watch and put it down on the bedside table. Hesitantly, Kyungsoo walked into the room and stood a few feet away from his husband who had his back turned to him and asked, “Nini, are you ok? It’s just that….you stopped and I thought you…I thought that we…” he couldn’t even complete the sentence, his face turning as bright as a tomato. 

Jongin let out a deep chuckle and then turned to face Kyungsoo. He stepped closer to him and gently ran a finger down Kyungsoo’s face as he teased, “Aw baby, we are just getting started.” His features then darkened considerably and his voice became more authoritative as he ordered his husband, “Take off all of your clothes and get on the bed. I want you to spread your legs and under no circumstances are you allowed to touch yourself, is that clear?” 

There was no verbal response. Kyungsoo eagerly stripped himself of his clothes and placed both knees on the bed before turning around and lying down with his back against the soft mattress. His cock was standing erect between his legs but he resisted the urge to touch it, as he had been instructed.

“Good boy, Hyung. You’ve done well so far. Now let me reward you,” Jongin praised. He climbed onto the bed himself, shifting his weight so that he was hovering over Kyungsoo’s smaller frame. He gazed into his husband’s eyes as he reached one hand on the other side of the bed, blindly grabbing the abandoned mistletoe. He moved his arm to Kyungsoo’s feet, gliding the mistletoe over the skin at the base of the heel of his right foot. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched at the sensation and Jongin then very slowly slid it up his foot and over the inside of his calf, then his thigh until it reached the sensitive spot between his thighs. Jongin ran the small collection of plants over Kyungsoo’s member, the sensation of the soft leaves brushing against the thick vein running along the side drove him wild. Kyungsoo bucked his hips and let out a frustrated whine. Jongin smiled widely, he was going to enjoy this immensely. 

After what felt like hours of torture, Jongin removed the mistletoe from Kyungsoo’s cock and held it up to the light. He stared at it for a minute, giving Kyungsoo time to catch his breath after the sensory overload. He then looked back down making eye contact with his slightly debauched husband and asked, “Is mistletoe only good for kissing the other person on the lips or does it also work if say…your foot was under the mistletoe?” 

Without waiting for a response, Jongin leaned down and grabbed Kyungsoo’s right foot. He raised it so that it was at eye level and placed the mistletoe back onto the heel. He then looked Kyungsoo in the eye before leaning down and kissing the base of his foot. The kisses were not the sweet and gentle butterfly kind, they were more the sloppy open mouthed kind. Jongin was very passionately making out with the arch of Kyungsoo’s foot until he slid the mistletoe further up to his ankle, following the same path it had taken before. This time however his lips also followed the same route. 

The kisses to his ankles were making Kyunsoo weak as he felt Jongin’s teeth lightly graze the skin there and he could see small blemishes forming on the skin from where Jongin had been more aggressive in his passions. The plant moved up his leg and Kyungsoo knew exactly where it was headed. It was only then that he realised that Jongin had mapped out the route with the mistletoe before so that he knew where he would kiss him next. The anticipation was killing him and he could feel Jongin smiling against his skin as his husband relished in torturing him.

It was torturous, blissful and life fulfilling torture. Jongin had come a long way in the love making department. He can still remember how awkward their first time had been. Jongin had no idea what he was doing with his dick or what to do with Kyungsoo’s. It had been perfect and magical because when Jongin had finally found his rhythm, Kyunsoo was seeing stars. After years of being together and becoming perfectly attuned to each other’s bodies, Jongin could have Kyungsoo seeing stars within minutes. Their rhythm was perfect and it worked great for them but tonight Jongin was changing up the pace and Kyungsoo was at a loss for words. He had never been so turned on without Jongin even touching his cock and to his own surprise he was already close to blowing his load. 

The mistletoe carried on working its way up Kyungsoo’s thighs and Jongin was loudly smacking his lips against his inner thigh. The soft plump skin between his teeth, Jongin was tugging and lapping at it so hard that Kyungsoo thought he would bleed. It was painful but if the pre cum leaking from Kyunsoo’s cock was any indication, he was enjoying it. Jongin was lost in a trance, Kyungsoo was so beautiful underneath him and his body was pure perfection. Jongin had always appreciated Kyungsoo’s body but this was different, it was like he was seeing it for the first time, savouring it and slowly taking it all in like a Christmas present that he had just unwrapped. 

Kyungsoo’s hands were in Jongin’s hair now and as he worked up the elder’s thighs, Kyungsoo attempted to rub his cock against Jongins’s face, desperate for some friction. Jongin then moved his head away, sitting up to catch some air before bending back down and this time shifting the mistletoe over Kyungsoo’s puckered hole. 

Kyungsoo gasped loudly at the sensation, this was different and unexpected. Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s abused leg and placed it over his shoulder and lifted Kyungsoo’s hips to give himself better access. He then bent down and lapped at the entrance to his husband’s body. Kyungsoo tried to push him away as the feeling overwhelmed his senses but Jongin simply pressed him further into the bed. Jongin then pierced his body with his warm tongue causing Kyungsoo to scream at the top of his lungs. Kyungsoo could have come right then but he resisted, not wanting the feeling to end so soon.

Jongin passionately ate him out, thrusting his tongue in and out as well as occasionally sliding a finger or two alongside to loosen the muscles at the rim. Not that Kyungsoo needed much stretching as his muscles were still slightly loose from their previous night’s activities. Nonetheless he enjoyed being penetrated this way with Jongin’t tongue eagerly lapping him up from the inside. It was filthy and if Kyungsoo stopped to think about exactly what was happening he would have probably shut the whole thing down. But the way Jongin was thrusting into him along with the feeling of the mistletoe leaves brushing against his balls was enough for him to forget all of his sensibilities as he drowned himself in pleasure. 

When Kyunsoo finally felt like he might explode he tapped Jongin’s neck with his hand, wordlessly begging him to stop. Jongin understood the meaning and after a final few thrusts of his tongue and some kisses to the outer entrance, he detached his lips from Kyungsoo’s wet hole. 

Jongin then reached over into the nightstand and pulled out the lube. He quickly removed his pants and underwear before covering his cock generously and lining himself against the entrance to Kyungsoo’s body, eager to feel his husband’s warmth against his member as he too was reaching the limit of his sanity. Just as he was about to penetrate his husband, he was struck with an idea. He grabbed the mistletoe which was now laying on the bed next to Kyungsoo’s hip and undid the ribbon. He then gently wrapped the ribbon around Kyungsoo’s member and tied it into a bow. He leaned back and smiled thinking of how pretty it looked. “Consider this another type of kiss,” he whispered seductively as he then buried his cock slowly into Kyungsoo. 

They waited a while for Kyungsoo to adjust to the intrusion before he inched his cock deeper into his husband’s eager hole until he bottomed out releasing a loud moan. Kyungsoo always felt good, it was his favourite place to be and some days he never wanted to leave the warmth. Especially with Kyungsoo’s plush thighs wrapped around him the way they did when he was desperate for Jongin to go in deeper. After what felt like an eternity Jongin began to move.

“Ah, ah, ah, Nini yeah, there, yes, yes, faster, there, yes, mmmmm, more, more,” Kyungsoo’s soft moans and orders filled the room and they were driving Jongin over the edge. He picked up the pace until the sound of skin slapping against skin drowned out Kyungsoo’s whimpers and moans. After readjusting their positions a few times, Jongin eventually found Kyungsoo’s sweet spot and then he began hitting it dead on with each thrust. It was magical, as Jongin pressed the sensitive bundle of nerves causing Kyungsoo’s vision to blur, he would in turn clench the ring of muscles that were currently wrapped around Jongin’s cock. The feeling had them both seeing stars and working together to reach their respective climaxes. 

Kyungsoo came first. It had only taken Jongin pumping his cock a few times for him to spill his seed. Jongin didn’t last much longer, thrusting a few more times before filling Kyungsoo to the brim with his cum, just the way he liked it. Jongin pulled out and collapsed on top of Kyungsoo causing the smaller to whine in his ear as they both tried to catch their breaths. 

“Get off me, you oaf. I can’t breathe,” he hissed pushing Jongin off his body. The younger obliged, rolling over and laying down with his back against the mattress. Kyungsoo leaned over placing his head on Jongin’s chest and they both lay there for a while coming down from their highs. 

“It’s a good thing we don’t have a concert coming up because I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to walk for a week, let alone dance,” Kyungsoo chuckled, no hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Jongin then got another idea as he tapped Kyungsoo’s arm asking him to let him stand up. Kyungsoo shifted back onto the bed and Jongin raised himself from the bed before getting down onto his hands and knees and sliding under the bed to retrieve something. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched because there was only one box under there, one that they only ever delved into when they were feeling particularly daring. At this point Kyungsoo didn’t think he could handle any more excitement so he bit his lip in anticipation for what his husband would pull out. 

Eventually Jongin resurfaced with one of his hands balled up into a fist indicating that he was holding something and Kyungsoo’s pulse increased as he wondered what it could be from their little box of pleasure. Jongin crawled back over him without revealing what was in his hand and placed a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, the taste of ass probably still lingering on his tongue. 

The kiss was short and Jongin leaned back and whispered over Kyungsoo’s lips, “Hyung, normally I would drag this out a lot longer and we would go a few more rounds and I could give you as much pleasure as you deserve but I can’t because…you invited our members around and I can’t very well fuck you like this in front of them,” he sighed staring at his husband disappointedly. Kyungsoo whimpered loudly, very much regretting his earlier actions. Regardless of how exhausted he felt, he wanted everything Jongin had to offer, the pain and the pleasure but now he couldn’t. He pouted not wanting anything to disrupt their warm bubble.

“It’s ok baby. Since I can’t give you any more of me the way I know you like,” he whispered teasingly. Kyungsoo’s blushed brightly hating when Jongin bought up how much he enjoyed the feeling of Jongin’s cum filling his hole. He leaned up to press his face into Jongin’s neck to hide his embarrassment when Jongin pulled back causing Kyungsoo to whine further. 

“There is nothing to be ashamed about, Jagiya. I love you exactly the way you are. But since we can’t keep going because y’know…you invited our members, I’m going to give you a little present,” Jongin said. He then opened his hand revealing Kyungsoo’s biggest butt plug, the one with the large green diamond on the end of it which made it look more festive. 

Without any preamble Jongin used the butt plug to gather some of the cum that had leaked out of his husbands hole and then pushed it all back in, sealing the entrance with the plug. Kyungsoo moaned loudly as Jongin thrust it in and out a few times, to ensure that he had gathered as much of the cum as possible. Kyungsoo squealed again from the oversensitivity and Jongin smirked. He then untied the mistletoe from around Kyungsoo’s now limp cock and tied it around his neck. 

“You are mine to kiss, Jagiya. My favourite present,” Jongin whispered reverently as he kissed Kyungsoo lovingly on the lips. Kyungsoo was on cloud nine, all of the feelings were overwhelming. It was so hot and yet so sweet at the same time that his mind was struggling to keep up. But as he shifted his weight slightly and the butt plug moved in his ass, he gasped as his cock tingled slightly from the sensation. 

Just then the door bell rang and Jongin whispered into his ear, “Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll get it. I hope this isn’t going to be a problem for you.” He touched the tip of Kyungsoo’s hardening member and then got up from the bed, haphazardly putting on his pants as he left the bedroom swaying his hips. 

“That bastard,” Kyungsoo hissed through gritted teeth before quickly redressing and joining his husbands and band mates. 

At least he learned his lesson, when they agree to have a Kaisoo Christmas, it means a Kaisoo only Christmas. 

DO NOT DISTURB


End file.
